<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Princess and the Diwata by kuhleesi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676918">The Princess and the Diwata</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhleesi/pseuds/kuhleesi'>kuhleesi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hiraya (Karanduun), Karanduun (Roleplaying Game), Veil Piercers (Karanduun)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, i made this in an hour and a half so if there are typos im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhleesi/pseuds/kuhleesi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the friendship of Ezra Bagaoisan and Tala Dizon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra/Tala, but platonic, unless??? - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Princess and the Diwata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It is a <i>must</i> to read this while Groovy plays This Is What Makes Us Girls by Lana Del Rey.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was impossible for either girl to have a close friend with the way the cards were dealt for them. They weren’t unpopular, by any means. They had people surrounding them, people that were there for them during the good times.</p><p>But the connection they had with each other was different, special. When it was just the two of them, they could forget their upbringing, the demand to always present themselves well, the rigid rules of manners. They were just two teenagers, just wanting to get the most out of life. If you think about it, they were the perfect balance for each other. Ezra needed someone to look out for her, to reel her back when needed, to help her with her homework; Tala needed someone to get her to loosen up, to not be so afraid, to take a risk and enjoy life.</p><p>They didn’t think they would click so well when they first met.</p><p>For Ezra, it was just another boring day watching one of those boring plays in the theater of Oratihon, wearing boring, stuffy clothes.</p><p>For Tala, it was the most exciting day of her life. She would be performing for the first time, side by side with her mother on the stage, singing for a full house.</p><p>They were twelve years old.</p><p>Ezra’s family being possibly the most influential people that ever walked in to the Tanghalan meant that would solidify the prestige of the place. The elite of the elite considered the play as amazing. Tala’s career took off from there. But it wasn’t the accolades or critical success that made that night so memorable. It was the little girl beside the two adults her mother was busy gushing over.</p><p>They were introduced, and both of them could see the switch in each others’ eyes as they both politely greeted each other.</p><p>“Come on, I can show you what backstage looks like.” Tala said, reaching out to Ezra.</p><p>Ezra glanced up at her parents, and so did Tala. Did she cross a line she shouldn’t have? Her mother placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Tala, my little girl. She’s been very excited to be here. Please excuse her enthusiasm.”</p><p>Tala’s face fell, and she slowly dropped her hand.</p><p>“Mom, I wanna see.” Ezra said, turning to her mother.</p><p>“Ezra…” Her mother warned.</p><p>“Please, mom? We’re still gonna be inside, and she’s going to take good care of me, right, Tala?”</p><p>“The utmost!” Tala said, as Ezra reached out to take her hand.</p><p>Their parents exchanged looks, realized there was no harm in their children exploring an already secured theater, and gave them permission to go.</p><p>Ezra and Tala snuck into he dressing rooms that day, going through the actors’ make up and putting lipstick and mascara and messy eyeliner and too-pink blushes on each other. And afterwards, Tala took one of the many boxes of sweets that was given to her mother by adoring fans, and they came back with fingers that smelled like chocolate and a faceful of stage make up.</p>
<hr/><p>When they saw each other again during their first day of high school, they immediately clung to each other, sitting beside each other during class, during lunch time, joining the same clubs.</p><p>Every year, they alternated between each other to be the decision-maker on what club they would join.</p><p>During their first year, Ezra chose the book club, for the sole reason that it would be easy to skip it and gain them an extra hour of free time every Friday.</p><p>Second year, Tala chose dance, something that they were both good at. And because they would both be able to hang out more during rehearsals, and be able to use extracurricular activities for school as an excuse to be with each other more.</p><p>Third year was Foreign Language. Neither of them spoke a foreign language. But again, it was a free hour for both of them.</p><p>Senior year was a busy year for them both. Tala’s career was taking off, she was starring as leads in different plays, and Ezra… Well, she was starting to meet her suitors, much to her dismay. So Tala chose Chess. Ezra was good at chess. But, the most important part was that it was, again, another free hour for them.</p><p>And, boy, did they spend those free hours together.</p><p>“Ezra, we still need to be at school! We shouldn’t do this!” Tala hissed as Ezra took her hand and pulled her towards the exit.</p><p>They already had their bags.</p><p>“Come on, we’re so close to graduating. Live a little.” Ezra said, tugging at Tala’s sleeve.</p><p>“I can live a little now but my mom would kill me later if we get found out. It’s gonna be bad press if we get caught.”</p><p>Tala always did care a little too much about what other people thought.</p><p>“Good thing we’re going somewhere that the paparazzi won’t be able to follow us.”</p><p>“No, Ezra!” Tala tugged back, eyes already brimming in tears for fear that this is the biggest rule they’d be breaking. Ezra turned to her then, as well, and Tala was surprised to find tears in her eyes, as well.</p><p>“I want to see who the next person I’m gonna be flung at next! And not with our parents there for him to pretend. I want to see him as he is.”</p><p>Tala froze, and saw the frustration in Ezra’s eyes. That was the stark difference between them. They had strict parents, sure, but Ezra was practically chained to her destiny. Tala knew Ezra had already met two of her potential husbands. Ezra had driven them both away.</p><p>It was so weird, that they were only sixteen and already thinking of marriage seriously.</p><p>And though nothing would actually be official until after they graduated and were adults, that didn’t mean Ezra would not be reminded of what exactly lay before her. Her path had already been carved, her decisions made for her.</p><p>At least Tala would be able to choose her destiny, she’d be able to choose which college she would go to, which plays she would be performing in, which person she would be spending the rest of her life with. Doors would be open for her.</p><p>Tala sighed.</p><p>She was always so soft.</p><p>“Okay, fine but if we get caught, you’re buying my graduation dress.” She said as they snuck out of the school gate the moment the guard wasn’t looking.</p>
<hr/><p>Ezra did buy her a graduation dress.</p><p>And during graduation, they both cried. It felt too much like a permanent goodbye for both of them, with their paths now splitting off.</p><p>It would take some getting used to, for them to not see each other everyday. But, hopefully, they’ll still be able to see each other…</p><p>… Right?</p><p>“Right, Ezra?”</p><p>Tala asked as they were hugging, saying their goodbyes.</p><p>“Right.” Ezra lied.</p><p>Neither of them knew, at that point, whether that would even be possible. And they clung to each other a little tighter.</p><p>They managed to keep in contact throughout the years, but it was never the same.</p><p>Not until Tala called Ezra in tears begging for her to come over.</p><p>And Ezra did, damn the consequnces, just so she could help Tala pack her bags.</p><p>“God, I never want to show my face here again. I’m so ashamed.” Tala sniffled as she folded her clothes and neatly placed them in her luggage bag.</p><p>“You did your best! They’re wrong. Your play was good!” Ezra said.</p><p>Tala opened her anting-anting, “<i>It was written for children by a child. There is no depth. A shame that such mediocre work could be made by someone who has been in the industry since her childhood. Will this current generation be the reason thaf theater arts will die?</i>”</p><p>Ezra snatched the anting-anting from Tala’s hands and held her face gently, forcing her to look at her.</p><p>“Those people are bitter old men. Don’t let them get to you.”</p><p>“Someone said the songs I composed sounded like nursery rhymes. That only a five year old would find them entertaining.”</p><p>“Why, because you don’t make miserable, complicated bullshit?”</p><p>“Because I suck, Ezra!” Tala said, and she sounded so broken when she said it. This wasn’t how Ezra remembered her.</p><p>“I just want to leave this place, go to Sidapa, maybe.”</p><p>“Sidapa? Why Sidapa, of all places?”</p><p>Sidapa was too far. Anxiety bubbled up from a pit where Ezra’s stomach used to be.</p><p>“No one would know me there. And my parents know someone there who runs a convent—”</p><p>“A <i>convent</i>?!”</p><p>Ezra let go of Tala’s face so she can hold her by the shoulders, now very concerned.</p><p>Tala shrugged, “That’s how my parents described it. It’s fine, Ezra. I just… need to get away from the public eye for a bit. And it’s secure there. It’ll be like a vacation.” Tala tried for a weak smile that Ezra could see through. Come on, this was her best friend. She knew Tala better than the back of her own hand.</p><p>“Call me, okay? I’ll go to wherever you are, no matter how far.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>But the uneasiness in Ezra’s stomach never left. Not after Tala had packed her bags and Ezra had to go back home.</p><p>Tala had kissed her cheek before she got in the car, “I’ll be invited to your wedding, right?”</p><p>The pit in Ezra’s stomach dropped.</p><p>She would be meeting another suitor tomorrow.</p><p>“That won’t happen anytime soon.” Ezra said, and it was a promise. She still had so much to live for, so many things she wanted to experience. She would fight as hard as she can to keep that freedom for just a little bit longer.</p><p>But there was a sense of finality there, between the two of them. So they held each other, for longer than they ever used to, and when Ezra got in the car and began to drive off, she tried to sear that image of Tala in her mind, standing by the sidewalk, bags on the ground, waving at her with a fragile smile until the car turned.</p><p>And that was the last time they saw each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cant believe the shared reza brainrot birthed this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>